Emily Smith
Emily Smith No House - 7th Year - Pro Quidditch Player This character belongs to Bond_em7 History Emily was an orphan who was found when she was ten by the Magical Government using her wits and the magical abilities she could control to steal for a living, and living quite well all things considered in the little town of Alice Springs, Australia. She could already conceal herself, unlock doors, and levitate things, making her very difficult for the muggle police to deal with. The Austrailian Ministry got involved expecting to find a wizarding criminal, only to find a little girl. They decided to forgive the crimes because she was underage, and found her a master to apprentice to so she could learn to control her magical abilities. Though there's no Official Quidditch teams in Australia, she flew every chance she could get, and loved it. At the age of sixteen she was invited to try out for the Thunders and quickly became their star player. However, the next year as soon as she was seventeen and an adult, she was offered more money by the Finches, and has moved over to them as she was an adult and could leave the country. Due to her decision there's some bad blood between herself and the rest of the Thunderers, and she's a bit nervous about meeting them in the upcoming World Cup. At the world Cup, she lead her team to a third place finish, and was quite happy with the results. While in England, she also found out a bit more about her older sister, Lily Elizabeth Smith, who had died working as an Auror. She wishes to remain in the country to try to learn more, and was hesitantly accepted at Hogwarts to finish her final year of schooling. She achieved her O.W.Ls before starting as a Pro Quidditch Player, and in her free time has done her best to try to keep up with studying and N.E.W.Ts. She was recently picked up by the Wimbourne Wasps, and can't wait to meet her new teammates or get playing again. After playing in the World Cup twice and going through a bout of depression with a suicide attempt (though she can't remember trying) she decided to head back to Australia and play quidditch locally. However, her head still wasn't in the game and she got hurt badly in a training accident. Even with her magical healing she still walks with a cane and permanent limp. The accident gave her a goal to focus on, and helped her regain herself. She decided to return to where she'd been the happiest...England. She decided to use the money she'd gained from being a healer and quidditch player to help magical kids like herself that had been kicked out, or lived on the streets hoping to give them the opportunity to improve themselves and make better choices than she had. Personality She's a naturally gifted leader and people instinctively follow her. She trusts her instincts and makes snap judgements...and is right about 95% of the time. She greatly values her friends, but it takes a long time for her to consider you a friend since she has some trust and abandonment issues. She prefers logic to emotions, and hates how complicated things tend to get when you have people acting only on their emotions, and how unpredictable they are. She tries to act mature and fit in with the older players, but sometimes her immaturity gets the better of her. Always having been a loner by necessity, she hasn't ever really had any friends her own age. Most of the people she's had relationships with were much older, so she's used to trying to act older, and she's had almost no experience with children. At heart she really is a social person and she's looking forward to trying to get to know some people her age, and actually find a friend. Appearance She's 5'5" with a lean athletic build. She has brown eyes and blonde hair. She doesn't often wear "girly clothes" but prefers shorts and t-shirts. She tends to dress in plain or dark colors. She also usually just leaves her hair down, or in a ponytail, as she doesn't really know what else to do with it. She wouldn't mind using make-up or going for a more adult look...but before she started quidditch she never had the money or know-how to do so, and since then hasn't had the time to learn. Her face is Bindi Irwin. O.W.Ls *Charms - E *Defense - A *Herbology - E *Mixing (Potions) - A *Transfiguration - O *Astronomy - E *Divination - O *Pink Magic - E Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Expansion Category:Born in Australia Category:Australian Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Right Handed Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Muggle-Born Category:Wimbourne Wasps